Stray Dog Strut
by Shiny-kun
Summary: Yuya tries to work out the mystery that is Hotaru, all the while getting closer to him. YuyaHotaru, rated M for future and for Kyo's language
1. Tropics

Stray Dog Strut 

By Shiny

Chapter 1 – Tropics

He always considered himself a loner. A stray wolf, if you will. He was still wild, like a wolf, and stray from the Mibu. That was until he met him, Onime no Kyo, the thousand-slayer. Then, he joined the Shiseiten, Four Emperors, and went off with them. He liked his times in the Shiseiten, he had come to realise.

The pointless killing, the late drunken nights, the pointless killing, singeing Akira's clothes when he's sleeping, drunken rampages and, of course, the killing. He felt a void when the group disbanded, but didn't come to realise it until lately.

He was travelling again with Kyo, and the rest of his new group. He still though he was a loner, even though in a group, but he was no longer a stray. He belonged here, with Kyo and Bon and Akira. He belonged fighting back to back with these men. He wasn't a lone wolf anymore.

He was more of a stray dog

"DAMMIT TORA!" 

After that feminine scream came a sound that sounded oddly like the Tiger's skull being hit with the butt of a gun. The Inn staff paused, and strongly considered going to check on the noise, but that would involve talking to one customer in particular. And they would, personally, rather hack off their own fingers with a chopstick than converse with Demon Eyes Kyo.

The door to a room slammed open, and Shiina Yuya stormed in, dragged the mangled body of Benitora. Her face was flushed and beads of water still stuck to her skin and trickled over her white yukata. She threw the corpse into the middle of the room, where a circle of men sat.

Bontenmaru cocked an eyebrow, Akira sighed and shook his head, Kyo spared a glance from his saké and Hotaru looked out the window.

"Will he ever learn?" Akira mused aloud

"Apparently not," Bon answered, lighting his pipe.

"Yuya-han," Tora mumbled from his mangled state. Yuya came so close to smacking him again, but took pity on the Tiger. The Tiger slowly sat, rubbing his head.

"Ow", he muttered.

"You finished in there, dog face?" Kyo asked her so charmingly.

Yuya glared at him. "Yes, your asshole-ness," she commented. Kyo narrowed his eyes at her for a moment before leaving to take a bath. Of course, he took his saké with him.

It was quiet for a good few minutes. Akira slowly sipped his hot tea, Bontenmaru smoked his pipe, Yuya calmed down, Tora nursed his wounds and Hotaru stared out the window… still.

Sometime Yuya couldn't help but wonder if Hotaru's mind was even in the room, let alone the country. She mused upon the possible places his mind could be, stopping on some place warm. Like the tropics.

She got a visual of the Shiseiten fire-bender standing knee deep in water on a sandy beach, surrounded by people. She could imagine him… oddly enough, burning someone's face off and snickering like a madman.

Yuya snapped into reality when she heard that same snickering coming from the fire-bender. She saw that Akira, Bon and even Tora had stopped their actions to look at the orange-haired man.

"Heh, Asshole-ness," he snickered.

My god, his mind really was in the tropics!?


	2. Intelligence

Stray Dog Strut 

By Shiny

Chapter 2 – Intelligence 

Now, no one was saying that Hotaru wasn't intelligent. He was a genius on the battlefield thanks to his style – or lack of. No, the man was not stupid, just a little…slow. The others were well aware of this; Kyo and Bon and Akira. They had actually known him, but Yuya was yet to find this out.

XxX

Yuya shot out of her futon with a soft yell. Her breathing was erratic, her heart beating wildly, and she was covered in a light sweat. She clutched her chest, right over her heart. Sometimes, she still had nightmares about Shinrei's waterwyrms. She knew they were gone, thanks to Kyo, Hotaru and everyone else, but it didn't stop the night terrors.

Yuya securely fastened her yukata and stepped out her room. She wandered down the hall of the Inn to the boys' room, just to check they weren't disturbed by her cry. She slid the door open a crack and peeked inside.

Relieved, she noted that the men were still sleeping. At least, that's all she could think with Tora and Bon's loud snoring. She gave a sigh of relief and slid the door shut. She wandered down the hall, knowing there would be no more sleep for her this night.

Yuya stumbled out into the garden, looking for a quiet place to sit. The small garden consisted of a Koi pond next to a small hill. On the top of the hill was a large oak tree, leaves splayed out under the full moon.

Yuya padded over to the tree and settled under it, leaning her back against the cool bark. She hugged her knees, curling into a tight ball. She was on the verge of tears, as her nightmares so often made her. She had never been so scared before, not even in her first time in meeting the great Demon Eyes Kyo.

A Koi leapt out the water, as if greeting her. Yuya smiled, and childishly waved. She knew it was stupid, waving at a fish, but it helped to ease her pain. She let out a small whimper, hugging her legs tighter. But, a voice broke through her pain.

"Kyo's woman?"

Yuya looked around for the voice, but couldn't see anyone or anything.

"Who's there?" she asked, reaching into her yukata for her gun.

"You don't know me by now?" came the reply. Above her, the leaves rustled and fell. Yuya gasped, jumped away from the tree with her gun drawn. Sure enough, lying on a branch was her questioner.

Even in the moonlight, Yuya could make out that orange hair, those narrow cold eyes and that double bladed sword.

"Hotaru?" she said, more of a statement than a question.

"Mmm," was his answer.

"What're you doing up there?" she asked, putting away her gun but making no move to sit back under the tree.

"Watching the clouds," he muttered aloud

Yuya sweat dropped, and told him, "It's night, Hotaru. You can't see the clouds."

"Hmm?" He looked at Yuya, and then back to the sky. "Well, so you can't."

Yuya shook her head. She could never understand the fire-bender. He was just too… illogical and plain dense.

"So, why are you out here?" Hotaru asked

Yuya jumped. How he had gotten behind her, she didn't know, but damn he was scary sometimes. She turned her head to look back at him, and found him unarmed and staring blankly at her.

"Can't sleep," she said simply. "And you?" she added

Hotaru sharply glanced at her before returning to his blank stare. "I don't sleep well at night. Never have," he answered monotonously.

Yuya cocked her head at him, silently wishing him to go on. This is the first time he had ever shared something remotely personal with her. And Yuya very much wanted to get to the bottom of the mystery they called Hotaru.

Hotaru moved past her, back towards the tree. "You should watch the clouds," he told her, while passing.

"But it's night, so how can you see them?"

"The stars outline them. It's nicer to see from the tree, though," he said.

"Well, not all of us have superhuman powers, so not all of us can so easily get up the tree," she retorted.

"Come on then"

"Wha…?" Yuya said

"Come on," Hotaru repeated. When he saw Yuya making no attempt to move, he walked back over to her. He casually slung an arm around her waist and hoisted her up.

"Yeep!" Yuya squeaked, startled by the man's actions.

Hotaru sprang forwards, earning a startled cry from Yuya. She clenched her eyes shut, grasping his arm like he would drop her.

"I wouldn't drop you," he said, setting her down on a branch.

They were on the highest branch on the top of the large tree. It was sturdy, easily holding both their weight. It was here that Yuya realised how lithe Hotaru was. He was smaller than the others, with thin, powerful arms and legs.

Carefully, Yuya sat on the branch, dangling her legs off the edge. Hotaru sat against the trunk, legs crossed. He stared out into the sky, and Yuya followed his line of vision.

He was right. From the top of the tree, she could see the bright stars shining, outlining the small clouds floating past. It was so beautiful, with the moon helping with the illumination; casting a beautiful blue shade over the sky and Inn.

She smiled and looked towards Hotaru. He was bathed in an eerie blue light, white yukata hanging off his shoulders. He was staring off into the sky, like he was trying to figure out the meaning of the universe.

Yuya kept watching Hotaru instead of the sky. He intrigued her at the moment. His eyes were so deep, not like the cold ones she usually saw. He happened to look at her, and Yuya turned her head away, blushing lightly.

Sprung!

She looked to the sky for a few minutes, then happened a glance back to Hotaru. He was still watching her, with those same deep eyes as before.

"What?" she asked him

"Hmm? Nothing," he answered. "You just look like…"

But she cut him off with a loud sigh. She knew where this was going; she got it so many times. "Yeah, yeah. I know," she said, rolling her eyes. "I look like Sakuya."

"You just look like you're in pain," he repeated.

Yuya looked at him, stunned. "I'm not," she replied, plastering on a fake smile. She looked at him, and then his eyes. Cold eyes pierced hers, penetrating her defences. She held her breath, feeling like he could suck it away with his eyes.

"Even if your mouth says no, you're eyes say something different" he said. Hotaru turned back to the sky.

Yuya let the breath she was holding out. She never knew Hotaru could be this… smart? Could you even use the words Smart and Hotaru in the same sentence? Yuya smiled, this time genuinely. She laid down on her side, supported by the branch, legs still dangling.

She tilted her head up, catching one last glance at Hotaru before she closed her eyes and nodded off. Half an hour later, Hotaru noticed this.

"Kyo's woman?" he asked, prodding her lightly. Yuya didn't rouse, but mumbled something that sounded like, "No, five more minutes." Hotaru sat back against the tree in defeat. He watched her and the sky; just to make sure neither of them fell.


	3. Sitting in a tree

I am sooo sorry I never updated. There is no excuse I have that can cover me fully, so I'll just bribe you all with chapters. I'm making this my top priority now, mostly cause I miss SDK now. I went off it for a while, but I'm back!!

battenburg: I'm glad I wrote this pairing too, and I'm flattered XD

HotIceRed: I'm a HotaruYuya shipper too, and if anyone can keep him in line, it's Yuya

Aysia-san: thanks! :)

Jayanx: you don't have to kiss the ground I walk on, but I will accept any blind praise you send

Hikari Mibu: I love Hotaru and Shinrei too. Not enough of them around

Lollypop: Yes, Hotaru is adorably cute!

Mrs.beenington: Yes, I love the idea of this couple too

danavalkyrie: THANKYOU! That's the message I've been trying to get across. Never judge a person, escecially if they wield fire XP

Terrier.Z: I know, most Hotaru fics are drabbles. How droll!

Bamboo Marbles: … thankies

Otaku Nayami: The whole reason I started re-writing this is because of your review.

This chappie is for Nayami.

Love you all!!

XxX

Chapter 3 – Sitting in a tree

Yuya first roused from her sleep sometime after sunrise. But she was so incredibly warm and comfortable, she didn't want to open her eyes or move, even when the voices began calling again.

"Yuya-haaaaaaan"

When the voice became louder, she let out a sound similar to a dying cow and tried to move further into the heat. Her mind was blurred on the line of consciousness and total oblivion and still she tried to get closer to the heat source. Hell, if she could, she would have dived into it.

"Yuya- haaaaaaan? Where are youuuuuu?"

That's when something struck a wrong chord. Her brow furrowed as she became more conscious. Where was she? She was in her room, sleeping on the incredibly warm…

Yuya's mouth opened in disbelief as her eyes snapped open. Her blurry vision was invaded by white, tan and yellow. As her vision cleared somewhat, she found herself looking very _very_ closely at the slipping yukata on a shoulder. As she realised her situation, she found herself pressed flush against none other than Hotaru, in tree and all.

In another moment's realisation, she had her head buried in his shoulder, arms around his waist and body pressed against his partially open yukata and… _he was sleeping._ She tried to back off, but he had a steely arm wrapped around her, most likely so she wouldn't fall.

In her predicament, she took a moment to think, now that she had managed to get her head almost a foot away from him. His eyes were shut almost peacefully, head resting back on the thick trunk of the tree. His legs were straddling either side of the thick branch, with hers draped over on of his thighs. He looked almost peaceful, too skinny and… his yukata was untied!

She blushed furiously and debated whether to tie it up or not. In the end, her moral senses won, saying she should tie it because he would most likely not notice and walk around with it untied…

And she certainly didn't need to be more scarred than she already was.

She stopped half way through when she felt a prickling sensation on back of her neck. Know her luck, she looked up to find sharp golden eyes looking at her. It took Yuya only a split second to comprehend her situation and a second more to blush a deeper crimson

"Uh, I was…"

Hotaru looked at her, glanced down to the untied sash and then back to her. He looked at her for a moment longer, still grasping the sash and placed his own hands over hers to remove them. The sash was quickly tied, but not before a harrowing feminine voice came from below them.

"Oh my!"

Hotaru didn't even have to look down to know the owner of the voice, and immediately set the tree on fire. There was two girlish screams as the tree burst into a flurry of fire, and Yuya found herself sitting on the ground away from the burning mass of oak.

She saw the back of Hotaru walking away towards the Inn. Her nose crinkled as she sniffed what she thought was sulphur from the fire… fire… FIRE! Her yukata was on fire. She tried to scramble away, missing the fact that it was on her.

A gloved hand covered the small flames, putting them out almost instantly. That same slim hand hoisted Yuya to her feet and almost into a pair of arms.

"Yuya-chan? YUYA-CHAN?" Are you okay?"

Looking into concerned green eyes surrounded by masses of pink, Yuya stuttered a yes. Said owner of the eyes sighed in relief and held the girl back at arms length to size her up for more injuries. When none were found, the older woman smiled.

Yuya flushed, eyes widening. "Uh, Akari-san…?"

Akari twirled around and headed to the Inn, chanting "Hotaru and Yuya, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…!"

Yuya blanched

XxX

I love Akari-chan!! She is great! I had to add her in because doing something like that is so… Akari. I am also going to slip in Yukimura and Sasuke somehow, probably in the next chapter some time.

Again, thanks Nayami for getting me off my lazy butt.

Love Shiny

XOXOXOXO


	4. Akari Happens

Stray Dog Strut 4

First off, my computer exploded! Not the whole flames-of-doom explosion, but the video card went kablooey. Oh happy happy joy joy. Months without the internet, months! Because _Dad_ (curse you, man, curse you!) was too damn stubborn to call a technician!

I lost all me bloody files!

Wah! I need hugs! That includes you, HotIceRed! I'm watching you… in a totally un-creepy non-stalker like way. Seriously.

___XxX___

Chapter 4 – Akari happens

It took all of Yuya's cunning, charm and half of her secrets to stop Akari from spilling the whole tree thing to the boys. And the older woman only agreed because she wanted to know what the hell was happening between the bounty huntress and her beloved Kyo. So, you can imagine the relief that overcame Akari when the blonde told her that she wasn't interested in him _that_ way, perhaps a little curious, but not interested.

In response, Akari threw her arm around the smaller girl's shoulders and walked her to the Inn, congratulating her on her recent getting-together with Hotaru. When Yuya spluttered an explanation about that she _was NOT_ seeing the fire-bender, Akari frowned, said "How droll" and flounced into Kyo's room.

She went after Akari, not knowing if the Shaman had anything devious in mind (like she usually did). When she entered the room, she found their entire motley group there with Akari already fussing over Kyo.

"Yuya-han!" A very worried Tora grabbed her shoulders before giving her a quick perusal to make sure she was okay. "What happened? We couldn't find you, Yuya-han."

"She fell asleep outside," Akari interjected, sly look on her face.

Yuya blushed and felt her hair stand on end. She was about ready to shoot the shaman if she had too, although she knew that it would be easily dodged. However, Kyo saved the day once again with his complete lack of sincerity and politeness.

"Who cares?" the thousand-slayer muttered, standing with Akari clinging to his arm.

Yuya spotted Hotaru in the corner and gave him a small nod. He merely blinked a few times and slunk out the room after Kyo. Bon and Tora waited for Yuya, with the larger of the two men placing a hand on the small of her back and guiding her out. If anyone else in their little group had done that, the blonde would have pummelled them, except for Bon… and Akari… oh, and Yukimura when he shows up… and Akira-san obviously.

Well, she would beat Tora in any case.

She leaned back against Bon's hand for a moment and closed her eyes, allowing him to guide her through the Inn hall. She felt that Bon's huge hand almost spanned half the width of her back, and could completely cover one of the shoulder blades. This led her to thinking about Hotaru's hands. They were hard, callused and yet somehow they reminded her of her own brother's hands.

She opened her eyes when sunlight speared through her closed eyelids. She threw a hand up and stumbled out of Bon's grip. Her eyes adjusted and she followed the line of incredibly strong and weird people she called her friends. A question nagged at her mind, so she hurried up to where Akari and Kyo were walking in front.

"Akari-san?"

Said pink-haired shaman unclamped Kyo's arm and looked at Yuya, who had now gained the attention of everyone.

"Well, not to sound mean, but why are you here?" she asked, trying to sound as polite as possible. Luckily for her, Akari managed to interpret the statement right.

"Well," Akari said, moving closer to Yuya "Yukimura-chan sent me a message saying he had a present for me!" she squeaked out, grasping Yuya's arm like she had Kyo's. Yuya smile and patted Akari's arm, and the older woman clearly had no intention of letting go. Akari added "Kyo offered to escort me there!"

One of the manslayer's eyebrow shot up as he looked back to the two women. Akari giggled, clutching tighter to Yuya, who was close to laughing too. Then, Akira came forwards and made a very silly statement.

"Since when?" he asked, frown marring his angelic face

Akari turned back quickly, eyes glaring and hand tightening around her shakujyo. Akira felt the animosity quickly and smiled beautifully and rescinded his statement.

"Of course, it would b an honour," Akira said, bowing slightly.

Akari gave a squeal and rushed back to the teen, pulling him into a bone crushing hug. Akira struggled for a moment, then seemed to think better of it and succumbed to the might that is Akari. Yuya couldn't help but snicker and noticed the small yet soft smile on Hotaru's face. She blushed when he noticed her looking at him and smiled a little wider in her direction.

However, this action didn't go unnoticed by Akari, who cooed and released Akira. As if sensing the inevitable, Hotaru did a gesture that not even Kyo had seen before. He extended his arms childishly and took a step forward. It was almost as if…

"KYAAA!!!"

Akari launched herself at the blonde man, hugging him tighter than Akira. She almost picked him up off his feet and swayed him from side to side in her arms. Yuya sighed. With Akari's clingy nature, this was going to be a long trip.

___XxX___

Wooh! Another chapter done. For the record, I _AM_ aware that Akari is really a man, but since she refers to herself as a woman, I've decided to do the same. Plus, it's much too confusing to constantly call her a s/he.

Plus, Akari is cute. Girl cute.

I love Akari. She had hair I aspire to.

On a different note, I now consider myself the equivalent of a crack dealer. I have created an addict out of my innocent little anime-virgin friend. Words cannot express my awesomeness.

Wibble

Love Shiny

XOXOXOXOXO


End file.
